potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Society:The Renegade Buccaneers
Guild Information Renegade Insane Asylum is a brand new guild community with one goal - and that is to create a community of likeminded gamers with a desire for a long term guild membership with the goal to make friends... perhaps for life. Before we proceed with the actual guild information, we would like to share our idea, vision and intention for creating Renegade Insane Asylum (Henceforth known as R.I.A.). We take pride in upholding a nice and down to earth atmosphere. The guild community is priority number 1 and the games we play comes second. Despite that fact, we strive to be the best of the best, but not at the expense of an unfriendly atmosphere. We expect alot, and nothing of our members. Alot in terms of loyalty, behaviour and mutual respect for the guild community members. Nothing in terms of dedication in the game. When we say nothing... that's not entirely true, because we naturally expect you to do what you can within you're real-life time limit. We accept casual gamers as well as power gamers, so to us, we dont care if you can spend 5 hours a week, or 50 hours a week in a given game. As long as we all have a good time. Now, Let's take the name. It sounds somewhat abstract, but it has an actual meaning. Renegade: (Which refers to each member...) Isn't that why we all play games? To have fun.. to enjoy ourselves, and to (even for just a brief moment) escape the problems of the real-world. Personally there is nothing (well perhaps for one thing) that helps relieve stress as much as a good gaming session infront of the computer. So, in that way, we're all renegades from our real life. Insane: Insane is a dangerous label to use.... if you put too much into the word. But aren't we all a little insane to spend so much time in a virtual world for enjoyment when we could take a walk and enjoy... life.. the wind.. the stars.. the forest... the sounds. we'd like to think of ourselves as a little crazy :) But we don't mind.. because this is a way for us to spend time with many of our friends who live far away.. and we do love games :) Asylum: Well... we all have use for an Asylum occasionally... perhaps our community will be an asylum for you? Our Asylum is centered around our forums, because regardless of what gaming section we all play, we're all a part of the same community. This is also one of the reasons that we require forum participation of our members, because with no forum participation, you aren't really participating in the community as a whole. About the guild/community as a whole: One thing we almost continuously bump into is l33t sp34ak1ng d00dz who think they are a better person than you (or at least act like it) just because they have advanced more than you have in a given game. Some people have very little patience for people like that and some generally try to avoid them. We'd rather surround myself with likeminded people who take friendship first and appreciate the social compatibility there hopefully should be in a guild/community for friendships to build. It is with these observations and ideas that we will now build a guild/community... to avoid the things we don't like, and to provide a place for people to hang out for as long as they care. Give people a place to come to for a good laugh, or even for support if that should be nessecary. Guild / Community Structure: R.I.A. will be a community with interrests in more than one game. In a community with enough people, there will always be people who have an interrest in one game more than another.... with more gaming sections you are almost certain to have friends from the guild/community to play with since there without a doubt will be more from R.I.A. playing the game. If a new game get's enough hype from members in the guild/community, we will establish a section for that specific game and start to work out the plans and with that be ready at launch. Members and their Leadership: We don't want powerhungry people swinging a whip because of a title within the guild. And we want all to be able to feel welcome within the guild, and have a role to fill. Regardless of just being a contributor as a normal member inside the community, or having a leadership role. Being a leader doesn't make you more important than any other member. It simply means that you have been given a chance to lead people because you have the personality, the organizational skills, the diplomatic skills and the desire! The Founder has the right to veto any descision taken by the council if he feel it potentially can damage the overall vision established for the community. The community as a whole will have a global council consisting of at least 1 representative from each gaming section. To begin with, we're going to aim for around 5 councillors. The leadership in each gaming section will then have their own democratically elected leadership. Each election will happen once every 3-6 months after game launch. If the leaders have done a good enough job there should be no problems for them getting re-elected. There is no maximum length any leader can serve. As long as the members are content - that's all that matters. Details on leadership in general is still not completely final and will have to be custom designed to fit each game. Ranks Ranks Summary To be completed shortly The Renegade Buccaneers: The name we use for the PotBS game. In PotBS we will be taking the role of Pirates. The goal is simple; To become the most feared and most respected guild of the server we chose to play on. Many people will chose to play pirates, we puts an even bigger pressure on us to do the upmost in the game to make us stand out. This will done in a proper fashion, utilizing the game mechanics provided to us, but not at the expense of ruining other players game experience. You will not see us haunt players to the bounderies of harassment, but only in the pure role of pirates within the theme. A good solid plan, theme and idea will always be prioritized, so if you feel like you are interrested in playing one of these, and at the same time have an interrest in shaping up such a community, then you are most likely what we're looking for, and we hope you will take it into your consideration to apply. Links The Renegade Buccaneers Homepage The Renegade Buccaneers Forums Join The Renegade Buccaneers